


The summoning

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon AU, Demon Pidge, F/M, Mention of cancer, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration, backhand dealings, face fucking, human Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: He sets his thief to auto follow someone on the team and closes his eyes with a sigh. “Do you think demons are actually real?”His roommate freezes, her green eyes going wide as she looks down at him for a moment. She takes in his depressed state, a constant for the past few weeks that hasn’t seemed to go away no matter what cheer up tactic she has skillfully attempted. Obviously playing Monsters & Mana also failed to bring a smile to the boy’s face. She sighs, waving her hand in the air before returning them to soft hair again. “Well, I'm not one to say they don’t exist, I always did enjoy a good cryptid hunt. But why are you asking about demons?”The silence, unlike the dark, is unusual in their apartment. The two are usually always doing something noisy, or chattering on about whatever has them feeling passionate in the moment. But now its almost deafening, only the music from the TV keeping Pidge from going crazy as she waits for an answer. “I was just thinking… I wonder if a demon could cure cancer.”





	The summoning

**Author's Note:**

> The second piece for my Monsterfucker bingo

The room is dark, the whole apartment is really, only the light from the video games playing on their television illuminating the creatures inside. Two figures sit hunched over controllers, fingers moving in no sort of rhythm as they control their characters on the screen. One sits on the couch, a ragged thing with a few too many holes in it crudely patched up with pieces of old clothing neither of them wore anymore. The other was on the floor in front of them, legs crossed as he curses at the screen. 

Their cats lay nearby, curled together in a circle of adorable fluff on the other seat of the couch, seemingly uncaring for the noises their owners make as they play their game. 

The screen grows bright as a large burst of thunder cracks down on the party, only the quick heals from their friend online keeping their team alive. It takes a while but eventually the demon they were battling falls down, and the cursed town is saved once more. Less tense now that the battle is over the man on the floor slouches, head lolling to the side to bump into the knee of his female counterpart. 

“Hey Pidge?” His eyes roll up, glancing at his roommate with unhidden worry. She grunts for an answer, shifting one hand to comb into his hair like she would one of their cats as she easily plays their game with one hand. He smiles, nuzzling into the unspoken comfort as his eyes turn to the screen again, the team heading for the town to gain their reward for defeating the demon. 

He sets his thief to auto follow someone on the team and closes his eyes with a sigh. “Do you think demons are actually real?”

His roommate freezes, her green eyes going wide as she looks down at him for a moment. She takes in his depressed state, a constant for the past few weeks that hasn’t seemed to go away no matter what cheer up tactic she has skillfully attempted. Obviously playing Monsters & Mana also failed to bring a smile to the boy’s face. She sighs, waving her hand in the air before returning them to soft hair again. “Well, I'm not one to say they don’t exist, I always did enjoy a good cryptid hunt. But why are you asking about demons?”

The silence, unlike the dark, is unusual in their apartment. The two are usually always doing something noisy, or chattering on about whatever has them feeling passionate in the moment. But now its almost deafening, only the music from the TV keeping Pidge from going crazy as she waits for an answer. “I was just thinking… I wonder if a demon could cure cancer.”

“Lance, why would a demon cure cancer?” Pidge sets her own character to follow a teammate before looking down at Lance’s brown hair. “What’s going on, Lance? You know you can talk to me.”

His sigh is loud, his body hunching in further like a balloon deflating as he pulls his knees to his chin and wraps his arms around them. “My Mom has cancer. She's putting up this front like it’s not a big deal, but I can tell from the tone in Dad’s voice how bad it is. I'm scared. What if its terminal? What if my mother is dying and I'm just sitting here thousands of miles away from home?”

“So your mind goes to summoning a demon instead of talking to your professors and arranging to go see her?” Pidge shakes her head, fingers still carding through soft hair. “Lance you’re going to get yourself killed one of these days with these wild ideas of yours.”

He chuckles, its soft and sad and breaks her heart as she hears a sniff come through the air. “Yeah, but at least my Mama would be alive then.”

Another loud sigh and Pidge stands up, nearly toppling Lance sideways as he was leaning against her so hard. “Fine, I'll look into it and see if I can find a demonic cure for cancer that won’t get you killed. But you need to do your homework… and take a shower, you smell terrible.”

A loud gasp fills the room and wide blue eyes meet smug green ones, a hand presses to Lance's chest. “How dare you! I always smell beautiful! Much better than that woodsy stench of smoke you spray on all your clothes.”

“You love my smell.” Pidge chuckles, walking down the dark hallway and into her room. She closes the door softly, clicking the lock before turning towards her desk. Her smile falls as she looks down at her hands, metallic green polish glinting in the dark.

* * *

The room was much brighter than what he was used to, candles lit all around on every safe surface he could find, he even had them cluttered all over the floor, everywhere except the bed jammed in the corner of the room and the large circle drawn in the center. Frowning around the room he sighs, looking at the symbols he’s placed along the walls with chalk, then down at his work on the floor again. His eyes drift over to the paper he's been copying off of, details on how to summon the demon Pidagarideonia, written out in the perfect chicken scratch print he was used to seeing from his roommate.

Nodding to himself he places the last line before gathering the ingredients listed. The petals of a green flower, he went with a weird green rose he found, bought a whole dozen and pulled the petals off half, he might give the other half to Pidge she does love green. Something sweet to eat, he couldn’t decide what to pick so he filled a bowl with various sweets, tootsie pops, coconut truffles, candy corn, reeses cups, and a bottle of chocolate syrup he found in the fridge during his nervous pacing. For a living gift he picked a hamster, a small fluffy thing with bugged out black eyes that loved to stuff whole peanuts in its cheeks until its head was a lumpy mess, he had it placed in a small glass tank hoping the demon didn’t intend to kill it in front of him. 

The last offering is the easiest, the blood of the grieving, he'd say he fit that bill. So he had an empty bowl in front of him, one of those small ones made to hold dips or dressings. Taking a deep breath he spread everything around where he needs just inside the circle before picking up the freshly sharpened knife he borrowed from their weird neighbor. Before he could change his mind he's got the knife held to his palm and rips it down his flesh, letting the blood dribble into the small bowl, missing the bowl with the first few drops leaving a trail on the floor towards the plastic of the small bowl. 

Once the bowl is filled he lifts it into the circle and uses his still bleeding palm to trail along the chalk circle with his blood, making sure to get a drop of blood in each crudely drawn symbol around and inside it. The chalk glows and a loud thump sounds from the bathroom his bedroom shares a wall with followed by a curse from his roommate. Lance’s eyes widen, his head turning to look at the wall, worried he made a mistake when the voice comes through.

It sounds too familiar, that soft, comforting voice his childhood friend and roommate always uses when he’s upset. The only difference being the dark, cold echo that sent shivers down his spine. “So you actually did it, huh? I was hoping you just needed reassurance and didn’t actually intend to summon anyone. I’m glad I decided to give you my information in the end.”

“Pidge?” Blue eyes widen as they settle on the form in the center of the glowing green circle, bubbles dripping from her hair onto the chalk of the circle below as she turns solid green eyes to him.

She tilts her head, hand going on her hip like it’s no big deal that she’s naked in the middle of Lance’s room after he attempted to summon a demon. One she gave him the information for. One that probably has eyes that are void of white or pupil. “You really are desperate, aren’t you Lance?”

“Wh- what's going on?” He moves to step closer but stops when he remembers the circles are there to keep him safe. “What did you do with Pidge?”

The demon huffs a laugh, shaking her head and flinging soap everywhere. “Pidge is short for Pidagarideonia, Lance. Matt couldn’t pronounce it when we were young and playing games so he started calling me that and it just kinda stuck.”

“But your real name is-“

“My real name is Pidagarideonia. Twenty years ago a loving mother came home from work to find her babysitter gone, her son sobbing all alone, and her infant daughter lifeless in her crib. The paramedics were able to revive the baby, but every time they took her off support she nearly died again.” The demon shifts her stance, wringing her hair out into a puddle on the floor.

“Desperation is a funny thing, Lance. Colleen Holt couldn’t stand the thought of losing her daughter, so she summoned a demon. She made a deal with me, the demon Pidagarideonia, if I could help her daughter live, I could get what I wanted from her. So I did. I fused myself with this tiny infant girl bringing her back to life, and in the process I also gained a form that could sustain life here on earth. A win win really.” A smug smile crosses her face as her eyes drift up from the floor to look at Lance. “I’m still me, Lance. You know I'd never hurt you.”

Lance clenches his fists, a pout taking his lips as he looks at her. “Can you save my mom?”

Pidge shrugs, waving a hand in the air. “Probably, for the right payment. Demons don’t work for free after all.”

“What do you want? My soul? It's yours, please just-“

“I don’t want your soul, Lance! I never wanted your soul. I want your heart.” Small fingers trail through wet hair, pushing it back from her forehead with a deep frown.

“My... Heart?” Brows knit together Lance watches Pidge carefully. “What would a demon want with my heart?”

“I don’t want your heart because I'm a demon, Lance. I want it because it’s yours. God you’re so damn oblivious. I’ve been following you around for years! I stayed in high school when I got offered college at 14 because all I wanted was to spend time with you. I moved out here to this stupid idiot ridden city because this is where you wanted to go. I moved into this stinkbug infested apartment just so I could live with you. _Stinkbugs_ Lance. I fucking hate stinkbugs!”

She stomps forward, the glow of the symbols disappearing as she kicks soapy water over the chalk. “I followed you everywhere, your ever loyal best friend… _and you still didn’t notice me?_ So here I am, now. You know what I am, you know _who_ I am. But you still see everyone else but me? What do I have to do Lance? Show you what I really look like? Fine! I'll show you!”

Her skin starts to ripple, like waves under her flesh. It tears apart like putty, dark thick liquid spreading from the cracks in her flesh, running up her wrists to her elbow, and down her eyes like tears. Her chest slices open like a morbid cross and the liquid covers her whole body in thick, emerald cocoon. 

Lance swallows around bile, watching the blood-like fluid drip down from her body to the floor forming a large puddle on the hardwood floor beneath them, pooling around his feet. The first thing to come into view was horns, glinting like gemstones in the candlelight. Next came the mess of hair, untamable even in this form, somehow completely dry as the fluid drips away. 

Her eyes are a solid black now, surrounded by a mask of green scales that match the pout of her lips. The same green scales run down her neck and shoulders, moving like gloves up to her elbows and leaving little skin bare. Her abdomen has a black cross in the center instead of a belly button, surrounded by the same green scales that also run down her hips and legs. 

She lifts a clawed finger, tapping it against his chin, pushing his mouth closed with a fang filled smile. “What do you say, Lance? Do you see me now?” 

Smooth warmth wraps around his wrist, causing him to jump, eyes going down to the tail sliding up his arm like a snake, spaded end caressing his skin in soft, delicate strokes. He closes his hand slowly around it, thumb rubbing softly against the smooth flesh. “I’ve always seen you, Pidge. Why do you think I spoke to you the day we met, the crazy girl who knocked a boy four years older on his ass for trying to cop a feel of her friend. You were so… so wild and free. Pidge you never followed any rules, but you were still a great person. I wanted nothing more than to spend my time with you. God, Pidge why do you think I always asked your opinion before I went out with someone?”

“Because I'm your best friend?” Pidge gave a snort of disgust.

Lance tugs on the tail, effectively pulling the demon closer. “No, Pidge. Because I wanted you to be jealous, I wanted you to tell me that you didn’t want to see me with them, that you wanted me to take _you_ on all these dates.”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you just ask me out then, asshole?” warm fingers press against the scales on her cheek, she closes her eyes, nuzzling into the warm palm. “Why would you make me do all this?”

“Because, I was scared to lose you. God I was so scared. Every time I got up the nerve to ask you I’d think about what my life would be like without you and I just _couldn’t_. I would rather have you here beside me as my best friend then risk you telling me no.” His fingers trace the scales of her face, amazed that he feels little difference between then and the skin around them. 

“You’re an idiot.” Still she closes her eyes as their lips come together, the distinct taste of smoke and mint touching Lance's tongue as the kiss deepens. He groans into the kiss, pressing in closer as sharp claws weave into his hair. The kisses stray from her lips, soft, open mouthed kisses straying from her cheek to her jaw and down her neck. Lance's tongue runs along the line of scales on her neck, his teeth grazing after it. 

The hand in his hair tightens, fingers curling hair between them and yanking hard. A gasp of pain echoes through the candlelit room as Pidge continues to pull his hair, bowing his back and making his eyes open wide. “Ha-ahh Pidge?”

“You seem to be mistaken, Lance. You belong to me now, so be a good boy and do as I say won’t you?” His eyes flutter open, trust filling them as they land on the face so similar to the one he's been watching for so many years. He nods and she smiles, grip loosening on his hair with a soft pat. “Good boy, now strip down and go lay on the bed for me won’t you?”

Lance grins, pulling his shirt over his head quickly, his pants follow shortly after, underwear tangling around his ankles causing him to trip and fall onto the bed. Pidge giggles, covering her lips with emerald fingers as she watches Lance push up, blush on his cheeks as he kicks the offending clothing away and turns to sit on the bed, hands nervously rubbing his legs. 

Humming to herself she walks closer, moving to push her glasses up in an attempt to look smug but remembering last minute she isn’t wearing them and tapping at her cheek instead. “Such a good obedient human. What should I do with you?” 

Tongue peeking out to lick nervous lips Lance reaches up, holding his hand out palm up to her. “Why don’t you let me take care of you?”

Her entire head tilts as she takes in his hand, looking birdlike and predatory as her eyes move from the extended hand to run along his body and look at her spoils. Her tongue peeks out, a dark black running along her lips with unhidden hunger. “Lay on the bed, Lance.” 

The speed on which he scrambles back, flinging himself on the bed leaves her giggling, which brings a smile to his face. He leans back on his elbows, waving an arm over his nude body like it's on display and wagging his brows. With a shake of her head she walks forward, tail swaying behind her body as she climbs carefully onto the bed. 

He reaches out on instinct, hand moving to caress her soft flesh and pull her closer, startling when she catches them, pressing them together and wrapping her tail tightly around them. “Behave you.”

“But how will I make you feel good if I can’t touch you.” He pouts, lip out and eyes wide in a move that rarely ever works on her. Just like many times before she just laughs. 

Leaning forward she presses a kiss to his nose. “Why don’t you put that talkative mouth of yours to good use?” 

Before he can say anything else she's moving, flipping a leg over his head to straddle it. She lowers down slowly, back arching when she feels the moist heat of his tongue pressing between her folds. He gives a pleased sound, craning his neck up further for a better reach. With silent pants of pleasure she lowers further, grinding against his face as his tongue twists and presses into her hole. 

Soft moans fill the room, her hands moving down to grip the bed as she leans down, hot puffs of breath hitting his cock making it twitch. His tongue pulls back, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh of her clit before he latches around it and sucks drawing a loud keen out of her. Her claws dig into the mattress, mouth opening wide with uninhibited moans as his tongue returns in the mix leaving her shaking and rocking against his mouth. 

It only takes a few moments longer before her moans are breaking, her movements going stiff as glittering fluid leaks from her hole into his waiting mouth. She stays in that position until her whole body is hot and tingling with too much, the sparkling fluid of her release dribbling down his cheeks and chin as she pulls away. 

His smile is crooked and dopey and absolutely adorable as she turns to face him. Unable to resist she leans down to place a deep kiss on his lips, tasting nothing but the distinct flavor of smoke that is all her own on his tongue. Pleased she leans in for more, only pulling away when they’re both panting for breath between them. 

“Hey, come here often?” he grins and she snorts, slapping his shoulder.

“You're such a goofball.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your goofball… right?” the confident look falters for a moment, leaving him vulnerable. 

Smiling confidently she slides back, angling herself over his cock, adjusting it to press into her slick hole and sliding down with a pleased moan. “You are mine Lance. You belong to me and nobody else will be able to have you again. Even when you die I'll keep your soul with me, always with me.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want my soul?” Lance tries to sound confident, but it comes out breathy and strained as she starts to move, sliding up and down his length with ease. 

Pidge grins, fangs flashing through. “I lied. I'm a demon, it's what we do.” 

Before he can give a witty response she's moving faster, harder, riding him hard enough his hips smacking into the back of her thighs is probably going to leave a few bruises. His hands twitch in the grip of her tail, fingers flexing open and closed as he tries to keep rhythm with her, bucking up into her descent. 

Giving a smug smile down at him she shifts, tail unwinding from his wrists. His hands jerk up immediately, wrapping into her hair and yanking her down into a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue leaving him with blood dripping from his lip as she pushes back up. Hands on his chest she shoots him a wink, pleased when his already red face darkens further. 

“H-hey Lance, you wanna see something cool?” 

His hands drop to her hips, fingers digging into scaled flesh as he moans out his pleasures. “Is there anything more cool than meeahhh fuck.” 

His words turn into moans, hips bucking up as she swirls her tail which slowly pushes past the delicate pucker of his ass, slicked up by her own glittering fluids. He throws his head back, hips stuttering as her tail starts to thrust in and out, spaded tip searching. It only takes minutes after her tail finds his prostate for him to practically scream out his release, hips arching up into her and dick twitching as it fills her. 

She rides him through it, holding her own orgasm in, her tail still lazily thrusting in and out of his hole until he's squirming and begging for her to stop. Then she lets go, body shaking and nails digging into the flesh of his chest before collapsing on top of him in a pile of flesh, sweat, and sex.

Her tail slides out of him, wrapping around his thigh as she snuggles into his chest and listens to his rapid breathing. They stay silent, no words needed as they cuddle close, reveling in finally being together. 

When Lance’s breathing finally evens out Pidge shifts, sitting up in the bed beside him. With a wave of her hand her phone appears in her grip, she flicks open the familiar communication app.

 **Pidagarideonia:** Call off the infection, I got what I wanted.  
 **Yorak:** I'll inform pestilence. You owe me for this.

Looking down at Lance’s sleeping face, still sparkled with the glitter of her release on his lips she smiles, fingers carding through his hair as he turns to nuzzle into her hip. “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're curious about my work and my bingo please check me out on tumblr at Succubustykisses or twitter at Succubustykiss
> 
> And as always; your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
